Hino Shiina
Shiina Hino '(日野椎名 ''Hino Shina) is one of the main cures in Smile Pretty Cure Rematch. she is the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny (バッドエンドサニー Baddo Enddo Sani), Her alter-ego is Cure Ember (キュア・エムバー Kyua Emuba). Appearance Shiina has red curly hair in a ponytail, she has red eyes, she wears a long sleeve orange turtleneck with a red vest, yellow buttons and lining, sky blue pants with red lines, and brown flats that cover her feet. As Cure Ember, her hair turns dark orange and is pulled up into a bun with two long strands hanging from her bun. Her eyes also turn dark orange. She wears a skintight black suit with orange diamond-like shapes on the sides of her suit. She wears an orange frilly skirt, and there is a frilly orange cloth wrapping around her chest, which connect to her transformation Smile Jewelry. She has orange armbands on her upper arms and has black finger-less gloves. She also wears a headband with bad wings connected to an orange jewel, and small silver diamond-shaped earrings. Finally, she has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids. Personality Shiina is Quiet, shy, and harmless. Dandere characters typically does not wear glasses and is always buried in books. However, Shiina can become talkative when around her love interest. History Becoming Cure Ember When Shiina went to lunch and sat next to Fumiko and asked if she saw the Five Lights of Niigata, and Fumiko yells at Shiina, causing Shiina to laugh and snort (In the dub) at the same time, Later Shiina is seen happy about "'''99%" on her test, when she is walking home with Fumiko and chatting about the test, until Candy sings horrible causing Shiina looking into Fumiko's bag, she demanded that Fumiko gives her explaination about Candy "the stuff animal" fairy, when her mother opens the door, Shiina has a shocked look on her face, her mother tells congrats about getting a ninety nine on her test, Hinata tells Ayano that she needs to stop scaring Shiina, then Shiina is in her room reading a magazine called: "Totally Teen Volume 33: How to Talk to your crush, then the second light of Niigata, exploded Shiina, finds her twin Hino Akane staring at her and telling that she is the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny, and gives her a Smile Palette, and leaves, then she becomes Cure Ember. Relationships * Fumiko Hoshizora' - '''Fumiko and Shiina have been great friends since babies, However Shiina is jealous of Fumiko's popularity, But Fumiko was happy when Shiina found she's the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny, Now, Shiina is listening to Fumiko more. Cure Ember '"The flame of courage, Cure Ember!"' 勇気の炎、キュアエムバー! "Yūki no honō, kyuaemubā!" Cure Ember (キュア・エムバー Kyua Emuba) is Shiina's Pretty Cure alter-ego, she controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase "[[Smile! Pretty Cure, Let's Dance!|'Smile! Pretty Cure, Let's Dance'!]] her main attack is: Garnet Blast. Attacks * [[Garnet Blast|'Garnet Blast']] (ガーネットブラスト ''Gānetto Burasuto) - Is Cure Ember's main attack. She requires the Garnet Gem to peform this attack used in Episode 2. Bad End Sunny Bad End Sunny is her reincarnation and the dark counterpart of the legendary warrior Cure Sunny. Etymology Hino '(日野) has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best will be "sun". ''No (野) means "field" or "plain". As a syllabus, "no" also indicates a possessive. Her surname can also mean "of the Sun". 'Shiina '(椎名) Shi (市) means "city" Na (な) means I. Therefore, Hino Shiina means Sunny Field City I which makes no sense. Cure Ember means burn passionately or bravely. Songs Shiina's voice actress, '''Han Megami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Uchida Maaya, who voices Hoshizora Fumiko, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kise Naoko, Mizuki Nana, who voices Midorikawa Tokiko, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Aoki Ryoka, and '''Otani Ikue '''who plays Candy. Songs * Girl is On Fire * S.H.I.I.N.A * Passion of Love * Shiina Hino CD Duets * We are Friends Forever Gallery Smile.Precure!.full.1393315.jpg|Ember with the rest of the cures Smile.Precure!.full.1400015.jpg|Ember in meet the Rematch Cures Doremi.Smile .Precure.46.1280x720.E5AA2792.mkv snapshot 04.25 2013.01.16 02.51.33.jpg|Ember making her debut Bad End Sunny.PNG|Ember Correcting Sunny in Episode 27 Category:Orange Cures Category:Rematch Dark Pretty Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure Rematch Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Red Cures